Her Guardian
by Hukysuky
Summary: When Kagome is the only witness to a crime the wicked Naraku commits, she is force into a safe house, for later testimony. She guarded by two demons, a demon slayer and her demon cat, a demon exercising monk and a half-demon. What will happen though when one of her guardians falls for her? Rated M for lemons, violence and words.
1. Chapter 1

I know I said somewhere in one of my stories wasn't going to start another story but the screen to my phone is busted and I can't see anything but blue lines, so now I have to write the story on my old phone, which has no Internet unless its connected to wifi. I can't get to my stories and everything I've written in the past two weeks is gone. T.T Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one, I apologize if anything about this isn't correct in a situation Kagome is put into, but I can't go on the Internet, and look, but this is a story and anything can go in a fiction story. Also I'm not sure if crime is the proper genre to tag it in but, oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha character.

Kagome and her father had been in the gas station when it happened. They had gone in to get some food after a long drive to their home, three days prior had been Kagome's 18th birthday and her father took her out to celebrate it by going to a concert and shopping. Kagome wasn't someone who was into shopping, but once in awhile it was fun. She went behind the counter that had hot dogs on a rotating around on a hot surface to keep them warm. The lights went off, but the people murmured before going back to business, the hot dog machine still worked and little did she know that those hot dogs would save her life as she looked at the chips that were displayed underneath it when she heard a loud bang that sounded like an explosion as people screamed, there wasn't many, just a few men and a woman shopping in the gas station, Kagome ducked down, staying behind the counter.

"Everyone on the floor, and don't move a muscle after that. If I see you moving then you'll get popped full of lead." Said a demanding yet airy voice as Kagome did what he asked, she didn't know whether or he saw he but she wasn't taking the chance as she scooted over so she was under the lip of the counter where the hot dogs where cooking. So if anyone walked by, and was higher than the counter they'd miss her. It took everything in her power to keep herself from crying out as peeked out, able to see the man who was shoot and killed. Looking directly across from her isle she saw her father glare at her as she quietly shrunk back and looked at him, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Now fill the bag!" The voice shouted at the clerk, Kagome flinched as she looked at her father, who motioned her to be quiet as she watched him take out his cell and call a number she assumed was 911. She wanted to kick herself for not thinking of that, this guy may have had a gun but he was alone.

"Did you not hear me! Fill the bag with cash!" The man yelled before shooting his gun again, she heard people scream and whimper as Kagome assumed another person was killed.

"Don't do what I say and I'll shoot another!" The man growled as Kagome heard the sound of something opening and rustling paper. She kept looking at her dad trying to calm down as he stared back, Kagome couldn't tell if he had been scared or not but he was always calm in such a situation. Then she did something she hadn't done when she was a kid, she made a little heart with her hands as her father watched and copied her. The little hand heart they shared was just another way of saying 'I love you' without the words.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The man said as Kagome heard a click.

"Hey what are you-!" The man never finished his words as the guy shot him anyway, then Kagome froze as she heard him shoot more people, and each time the gun went off the less screams and crying she heard, until the boots make their way to her father, she was far enough away so that she was able to see the man. He had long black hair and red eyes, she thought that he was so bold as to not wear a mask but she remembered the power had been turned off. She watched horror as the man put gun to her fathers head, that's when she first saw him cry and slightly shake his head, she was about to distract him when he father's silent plea to not do it made her stop. She couldn't stop the silent tears that fell down her face as the man shot her father in the back.

"I'll let you die slow, since, you know, you called the cops." The man said as Kagome saw him sniff the air and walk over to the counter and stood there, Kagome froze, trying not to even breath, she thought it was over when he simply left the store. Seconds sirens could be heard a the cop cars pulled up, but it was too late, and he was gone. Kagome ran to her father as cried out to him like a little girl, holding his hand as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Daddy! Don't! Leave me!" She cried as the cops rushed in, she vaguely her one cuss and another call for an ambulance Kagome felt herself shaking with fear as she took her father's hand and held it.

"I'll. . . A-always be with you. . ." He choked out as paramedics came, they already suspected someone was hurt. Kagome felt herself being lightly moved away from her father and watched as they put him on the stretcher taking him away. Kagome followed and got in the ambulance with them as they rushed to the hospital. She took her fathers hand again and held it was the paramedics tried saving him.

"I'm sorry dad I should have-." She began but her throat was too thick with grief to speak.

"D-don't be. . . Kagome. . . I love you and I-I'm glad your safe. . ." He said with difficulty a the heart monitor that had been put on he was beeping slowly, until it stopped and had one on going sound.

"Dad!" She sobbed as they tried to revive him to know avail, one of the paramedic let her cling to him as she sobbed into the stranger.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said as he patted her back, the siren went off as they slowly drove back to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay at the moment I have no clue who guards what when a witness needs protection, I'm assuming its some part of the FBI, though it might be a step up I don't know, also most of this story is probably nothing like what it is in real life, that and this story may progress a little quickly, I gave my warnings.

Inuyasha laid in bed, he had just turned off the alarm when it went off again.

"What the hell?" He said groggily as he looked at the alarm clock, no the sound wasn't coming from there. He noticed that the sound was coming from the device next to it. Sighing he rolled over and answered the call, he had no need to put it too his head since the half demon, being a half dog demon, already had excellent hearing.

"What do you want Miroku!" He snapped at the person on the other end.

"Inuyasha get over here right now, we have another job." He said Inuyasha grumbled something about it being to early.

"Fine! I'll be there soon." He said less harshly as he got up and pulled on some black jeans, t-shirt and a black leather jacket, his cloths contrasted with his silvery white long hair but he didn't give a rats ass. Getting up his amber eyes combed the area, as if he was deciding what he need to bring, in the end he just took his phone, skipping breakfast, as usual and got into his car and drove of to his work.

"About time you got here." He heard Kouga, one of his co-workers joked as he rolled his eyes, he, out of his team, was the last to arrive.

"Whatever, so what's the deal this time?" Inuyasha asked as Ayame, another member of the team stepped in to explain the situation, not only was she a member of his team but she was mates with Kouga.

"Do you know Naraku? You know the half demon, a powerful arms deal, the person who'll rot your brain with his words or drugs, the one who kills everyone in what ever crime he commits, so they say-." She began as Inuyasha gave her an exaggerated look.

"Get on with it Ayame." He reminded her as Miroku and Sango, another team member decided it'd be best to take a seat and wait for them to finish talking.

"Oh right, sorry, anyway supposedly he had been caught, the thing is, no one can actually prove he's done those thing I said about before, until a few days ago when he robbed a gas station, he neglected to kill everyone there, some chick was hiding under a hot dog counter. You know as we'll as I do many demons have greater sense of smell, I bet he uses that to find the people hiding, anyway I'm guessing the hot dogs disguised her scent- don't laugh, the poor girl watched her father die. Anyway they caught a suspect that looked like the elusive Naraku, and Kagome, the girl confirmed it. So he's going to be going to court and then, when the time comes, Kagome will testify and put that creep in jail, or better yet hell." Ayame explained as Inuyasha sighed.

"You talk way to much woman." Inuyasha said pointedly as Ayame narrowed her eyes, and sure enough Kouga was by her side.

"Hey mutt no insults my woman like that." The wolf demon, otherwise known as Kouga, said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Ayame clapped her hand together.

"Oh Kouga, your always my hero!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, which ended up in a make out session.

"Ugh! Guys go get a cave. . . " He said looking away in disgust, it was alway awkward to him to watch others make out.

"Guys the mission. . ." Sango said simply as they broke apart.

"Oh yes! Anyway our job it to guard the witness until the trail is over." Ayame said as he sighed, he wasn't looking foreword to babysitting some girl.

"Well now that that's over let's hurry over to the safe house, I'm-err we aren't getting paid to stand here and talk about criminals." Miroku said as he and Sango got up, Inuyasha noticed that her cat, Kirara was in her arms. She maybe a cute and cuddly cat now but when danger arises she transforms into a sabertooth tiger sized cat. Inuyasha an the others got equipment, such as weapons, once done Miroku told him the address and they drove off to the place, the building was on the outskirts of town and in a singular but small building. Inuyasha, along with the others arrived at the place, seeing two guys playing cards, they looked relieved that they could go.

"Oh good, your here." One of them said as Inuyasha flicked his ear, hearing the sound of someone crying, he suspected Ayame and Kouga heard it too, but it wasn't because of any danger in the house. The two men stood up, one was somewhat larger and older, with a balding head while the other had a mustache and was thinner.

"With that we are off." The thinner one said as they left the fatter one waved.

"Wish you luck." He said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes, like they needed luck. Inuyasha watched Miroku and Kouga made their way to the tv, while Ayame grabbed Sango and pulled her off to ask her to check on the girl, with Kirara for comfort. Sango looked confused but nodded as they went upstairs, after a while Inuyasha followed them before going upstairs to find another bedroom to dump his stuff. He sat on the bed, bored out of his mind as the other two hogged the tv and the woman went to help the girl out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome cried into her pillow, the last few days had been depressing, and she hadn't gotten a good night's rest since the day before her ordeal. After they had questioned her at the hospital she was told to describe the man, she didn't get why they just scent him to prison but the justice system was never something she had a good grasp on. They the man she described was miles from the place the robbery happened, she didn't care, as long as he was caught. She didn't even see her mother or brother or grandpa, she only called them to tell them she was safe. Her mom wanted her to come home but Kagome wanted this man behind bars for what he did to her father, and the other people. She didn't realize how much she'd be able to do, which was nothing, this guy supposedly had hit man that liked tracking people, so Kagome didn't want them to find out where she lived and do something to the rest of her family. That and she was scared of him coming for her, it didn't matter that he was caught or . She didn't have anymore tears running down her face, just the heaving that came with crying when she heard a knock the door. Thinking it was the two people from earlier she frowned, she was in no mood to talk to two men that probably didn't know how to handle someone crying like this.

"Go away I don't want to play cards." She said with her head in the pillow.

"We didn't come to play cards with you." She heard a woman say and blinked, had the guards arrived already? She looked up to the door and tried to whip away the stinging from her eyes.

"We came to check up on you, if that's okay." Said another woman threw the door as Kagome frowned, not knowing whether or not she wanted to talk to anyone sighed.

"Fine." She called back, her voice cracking once. She watched as two woman came in, the first was a red headed girl with twin ponytails on the side if her face, along with an indigo iris in one of them. The red haired woman had green eyes and pointed ears, the other woman was a brunette with two sets of bangs, on at her chin and the other above her warm brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and in her arms was a cute cream yellow and black cat with red eyes and twin tails.

"Hello, you must be Kagome, I'm Sango and this is Ayame." The brown haired woman said as the two came over, Kagome mad room so they could sit on the bed, being the only other furniture was the nightstand. She then heard the cat meow and couldn't help but smile, she owned a cat as well, only it was fatter than this one.

"Oh and this is Kirara." Sango said as they sat on the bed, Kirara ran over and jumped into Kagome's lap and laid on it. Kagome's smile grew a bit as she stroked the cats fur.

"She's cute." Kagome noted before looking up at the older bbgirls.

"Thank you. . . I know this may hurt to bring it up but. . . I just want to let you know I lost my father too, he was bravely doing his duty as a sheriff. Your father probably wouldn't want you to cry so much over him. I also want you to know that we'll do what we can to protect you, okay?" Sango said as Kagome nodded, it did make her feel a little bit better, but still she was upset, and seeing they were people who not only did their job, but tried to comfort made her a bit happier than when the other two watched over her.

"Thank Sango, Ayame, and Kirara." Kagome said with a small smile as the two girls got up.

"Don't mention it, come out when you want to." Ayame said as they left, Kirara was still in her room, purring softly as she stroked Kirara, she began to feel sleepy, she and shook her head, not wanting to have nightmares again she got up, wanting to go down stairs and make coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha sat on the bed and looked around, if he counted correctly there was only three bedrooms, one being the room Kagome was in, his was in the room at the end of the hall, well maybe it wasn't going to be his but he liked putting his stuff out of the way so he doesn't trip on it later, the other room was located across from Kagome's room. Getting up he left the room and made his way to stairs the stairs, only to nearly run into the girl that had been in the bedroom. They bumped into each other falling, Inuyasha nearly landing on Kagome when he used his quick reflexes to move his arm around so that he supported her neck and head. He used his other arm to break the fall as he looked at her wide blue eyes, he could hear both their heart beating rapidly after the event, her heart sounded like a bird fluttering around inside her as they looked at each other. He could have moved but he didn't really want to let her up, he blamed the more demon half of him for wanting to stare at her, she was indeed pretty with her raven hair and blue eyes. In that moment he wanted to protect not just from Naraku, but from whatever made her sad or threatened to hurt her, he barely did anything physical and already he was panting like, well a dog.

"Uh. . . Sorry." She whispered breathlessly as Inuyasha snapped back into reality, blinking he put a wall up around what he was feeling not wanting her to see what he felt. Beside it wasn't like she'd want anything to do with a half demon like him, that's when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm I intruding?" He heard Miroku say as he quickly moved away.

"No! I was going to go down stairs when I tripped over her. Can't have the witness forgetting everything she saw." He barked at Miroku, who's lecherous smile disappeared from his face.

"If you say so." He shrugged before extending his hand to Kagome to help her off the ground.

"I'm sorry about our friend Inuyasha, he's really just all bark and-" Miroku began as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Miroku!" He snapped as he heard Kagome let out a small giggle, he flicked his ear at the sound of it before shaking his head.

"We'll anyway I'm Miroku and that is Inuyasha. If anything happens just shout, someone should hear you." As Miroku said this Inuyasha got the sneaking suspicion that Miroku was directing it more toward him.

"Thank you. . . And I'm Kagome." She stated, looking at Miroku, when she said her name though she glanced at Inuyasha before heading hurrying down stairs. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure before he realized Miroku had been staring at him.

"Oh you got it bad." He said as Inuyasha scowled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha barked as Miroku simply grinned and rubbed Inuyasha's hair.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Miroku said with his stupid smile as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk and got off the floor, going down stairs to figure out the night watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome quickly hid in the kitchen, making coffee she heard voices talking, she figure it was about random things she wouldn't get as she started the coffee pot and decided to make some food for them for helping her. They had all been so friendly to her, well most of them, she didn't really know the man that had been down stairs, then there was Inuyasha, she couldn't tell whether he was nice or not, sure he had barked at her and made her remember things she almost wished she could forget. When he caught her though he didn't seem to have been so eager to let her go, and if she was honest to herself, she didn't want him too, but that be to weird right? She barely even knew the guy and was already think about him all he did was catch her before she hit the ground, it wasn't that big of a feet to do. If you where someone with demon speed, so what is he caught her? How cliché was that? Liking someone because they caught you before you fell on your head, maybe she was still not herself since the incident.

Kagome had been so lost in though she didn't realize she had almost finished making the six sandwiches. She had been using a knife to cut the sandwiches when she nearly lopped off her finger, luckily she moved her knife at the last second and only nicked her finger.

"Shit!" She exclaimed in pain as she held her finger and watched the blood slowly bead up through the cut. She nearly jumped when she spotted Inuyasha walk in, acting like some little girl who wasn't suppose to use the big girl knife she put her hands behind her back. Seeing him raise an eyebrow, as he made his way over to her and looked at her, as though he could see behind her to the hands clasped behind her back, he extended his hand when he was about a foot away.

"Let me see it." He said sternly as she stepped back, why was she acting so weird?

"See what?" She stated as he simply grumbled and grabbed her left hand, taking it from behind her back he took it and looked at it.

"Geese your such a klutz." He said looking at it, then he did the weirdest thing she'd ever seen anyone do. He took her finger and licked it, but as much as she would have liked to pull away in disguise she couldn't help but feel oddly turned on by that. She saw him freeze for a second as he looked at her finger, glancing up at her, with what she though was a look of hunger before he let go of her hand like it was hot and stepped back.

"I'm only half dog demon so it may take longer to heal but it should stop stinging." He said gruffly as she blinked, looking at her finger, he was right though, it didn't sting anymore, then Kagome remember about reading on the internet something about dogs saliva helping heal, or something, but not everything you read was true.

"Thank you. . . Inuyasha, for now. . . And earlier." She said as she watch his dog ear flick as she said his name and she couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever. . . Why are you making coffee? It's 2:00pm." He said as she sighed, of course she knew this, but she didn't want to sleep.

"Because I can." She looking away as he crossed his arms.

"Fine! Don't tell me." He snapped as she sighed, so he saw through that?

"Because, I'll have nightmares if I sleep." She said quietly as he looked at her, the bitterness in he face going away a he seemed to look at how tired she really looked.

"I made you guys some lunch. . . I don't know whether you'll like it but here, I hope you aren't allergic to anything in it." She said pointing to the tray of food as he looked at it and took the tray, leaving Kagome's sandwich behind.

"Thanks." He said curtly before retreating into the living room as Kagome went to make herself a cup of coffee, though it was mostly creamer and milk then actual coffee but maybe the tricks your brain plays on you will make you think you can stay up forever. Sighing she made her way to the stairs with her food going into her bedroom and finding Kirara still on her bed. She smiled as she took out an extra price of meat she stuck in her sandwich for her, maybe that was why Buyo was so fat.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha brought the tray of sandwiches to the group who sat around the tv watching some movie. He set it on the coffee table as they all looked up at him in surprise as he took a sandwich and started eating, he hasn't realized how hungry he had been until he started eating, although he did skip breakfast that day, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch.

"You made us lunch?" Miroku said doubtfully, he must have came down when Inuyasha was in the kitchen. Just thinking about that moment when he scented her arousal had nearly made the blood leave his brain, he snapped out of that thought quickly though.

"You wish, Kagome made it, and there's coffee in the kitchen." He said but his mind made him wander back to that moment, why did he even lick her? A bandaid would have been just as good as what he did, that and he thought it was incredibly cute when she acted like she was going to get in big trouble.

"That was nice of her." Sango commented as they began taking the sandwiches, and began eating.

"So what where we talking about before Inuyasha left to go get something to eat?" Kouga asked, the two demons flashed a glance at him, not that it surprised him to know that they smelt the blood from here, but in all reality it wasn't that much to actually be worried about it. Did they figure out what happened between him and Kagome? He shifted uncomfortably as Sango snapped her fingers.

"Wasn't it about the night shift and sleeping arrangements." She said as Kouga put his hand to his chin.

"Right, anyway Ayame said there was only two available beds, I don't know about you guys but Ayame and I will share the bigger bedroom- Miroku whip that stupid grin off your face before I make you-." He was cut off by Sango.

"I call the other bedroom!" Sango shouted as Miroku raised his hand.

"I call sleeping with Sango!" Miroku said

"Nice try monk." Sango replied harshly.

"I guy can dream, but where can I sleep?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha waited to see where'd they'd put him.

"You can sleep on the couch, Inuyasha, seeing as I find you sleeping in the most random places you will sleep wherever you so choose. Whether that be the couch or the bed when Miroku or Sango watch the house or on the floor like a dog is your choice." Kouga said as Inuyasha glared, he doesn't sleep, and when he does it's a light slumber, most of the time he just relaxes and closes his eyes. . . Maybe that's why he's so grumpy.

"Inuyasha I think you should have the first night shift, so you should try to sleep in Sango's room." Kouga said as Inuyasha glared.

"Since when where you made our leader?" He said as Kouga glared back.

"I never said I was leader mutt, since you where doing who knows what upstairs we were planing shifts, you don't have to sleep but if anything bad happens it on you, it's not like I'm asking you to wake up in the middle of the night, like Sango so kindly took that post." He said as Inuyasha kept quiet, he was done arguing, and if truth be told he was sleepy. After he ate he got up and left his plate on the tray, since the others where eating they could take care of it. Looking at the clock he would have to wake up at 9:00pm heading upstairs he stopped in front of Sango's room for the time being, and looked across at Kagome and stared at the door for a few seconds before walking over to Kouga's and Ayame's room to get his bag of cloths and just stuck it outside the door, he had a feeling they didn't just make him go to sleep so he could keep an ear on the house. He went back to the bedroom across from Kagome's but stopped again to look at Kagome's door, trying to hearing music from the room, only there was another voice following the song. Was she singing? He wondered as he stood there before going in the room, normally he'd close the bedroom door but he wanted to hear Kagome singing as he flopped on the bed, putting an arm over his face, listening intently before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Ayame said as Kouga glanced at her, why would she care? He shrugged, glancing at Miroku and Sango, who seemed to curious about the mutt listening.

"Hmm let's see, Inuyasha has dog breath." Miroku said as they all tensed up, waiting for him to bark a denial, Kouga had to bite his tongue from laughing

"Maybe he is." Miroku said with a shrug, Kouga didn't hear him stir.

"Oh I'll just go check, I want to see if Kagome wants to give Kirara back yet." Sango said as she walked up stairs. He as Ayame look at him as she sat on his lap, had Miroku been gone he most likely would have started to kiss her. He was the last person on earth he wanted to kiss in front of, he'd watch then make some stupid comment. It wasn't long before Sango came down holding Kirara in her hands and looked at the others.

"Inuyasha's asleep, I even called his name quietly, nothing." She said as Ayame got off him, stretch and yawned, though Kouga knew it was fake.

"Well I'm going upstairs." She said as he watched her go upstairs and when he took the tray and dumped it in the sink, for an excuse to leave the room before he followed her upstairs and to the room where quickly took notice of Kagome's health before going into the bedroom the two shared, now he got why she wanted Inuyasha to go to sleep now, she was the one who actually came up with the idea. He opened the door and went in and locked it behind him, grinning as he saw her sitting on the bed with silly grin. He made his way over and took her head in his hand as he kissed her, hard. He heard her yawn and smell her arousal as he himself got turned on.

"You know Kouga we're suppose to be working." He heard Ayame said as they broke apart to catch their breath, he rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Whatever, they don't pay me enough." He said as he looked at her emerald eyes before looking at her whole face, kissing her lips once, twice, a third time before she pulled back.

"Your such a bad boy." Ayame joked as he grinned again as he felt himself go harder when she said that.

"I blame my demon blood for not being able to control myself." He said as the two kissed again.

* * *

Sango sighed, flipping through the channels as she and Miroku sat on the couch, of course Sango sat as far away from him as possible, but she noticed that he'd move slowly toward her when he'd adjust himself on the couch.

"I wonder where they went." Sango wonder aloud when she wished she hadn't.

"Oh I got some-"

"Never mind I don't care." She said coldly, looking at him as his lecherous grin disappeared off his face. The two sat in awkward silence as Sango left it on some animal documentary.

"They're probably doing that." He said pointing at the animals as she quickly grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to the movie Jaws and decide to watch that instead.

"Must you turn everything into something perverted? Or wrong?" She said glaring at him as he wore his signature grin.

"I can't help that I was raise by a dirty old man." He said as Sango sighed, watching the shark munching on a human.

"I bet I can't even say hi to you without. See I told you, you turn everything into some stupid joke." She said, rolling her eyes as he laughed at the word hi.

"You need to lighten up, I'm sure I can help you with-" He didn't finish because she slapped him, for touching her butt, again.

"Miroku! For the last time stop it before I feed what you love most to that shark." She said pointing at Jaws as it chomped at the boat.

"You know if you go on talking about suicide you'll have to go see a therapist." Miroku said as Sango rolled her eyes, he probably says that to anyone right?

"Yeah right Miroku." She said, but she wasn't exactly sure why she felt herself blush as she stared at the tv, trying to keep her mind on the exploding shark.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sighed, getting sleepy again she decided she would go down stairs and make them dinner, or at least herself. She opened her door, hearing the shower run in the bathroom across the hall. She noticed the bedroom door across from hers was open silently she made her way to the hall when she noticed Inuyasha was asleep on the bed. Standing there she couldn't help but walk over to the door frame and looked at him watching the rise and fall of his chest, she couldn't see his eyes but she saw that his mouth wasn't twisted into a grimace. She then quietly back out and nearly jumped when the bedroom door opened as Ayame came out and raised her eyebrow.

"I was looking for Kirara." Kagome lied as she went down stairs with a smile on her lips. Headed into the kitchen, grabbing some pasta, a pot, butter, olive oil and a jar of pesto sauce and started boiling some water.

Inuyasha had been awake since, who he believed was Kouga headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He had laid there listening to the sounds of the house when he heard the door to Kagome's room open, he almost moved to see her when he heard her walk over to the door and hesitated there. Acting like he was still asleep he heard her leave as soon as someone else opened the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"I was just looking for Kirara." He heard her say as she hurried down stairs. He waited until what he assumed was Ayame, head into the shower with Kouga. He sighed as he sat up, so she was just looking for Kirara.

"Of course stupid, why would she want to see a half demon like me. . ." He said, as he realized it was stupid to even feel down about her just leaving, he barely even knew her, it was stupid to feel the need to be close to her even. He removed his arm from his eyes and sat up, running his hands through his hair as he sat there, wondering how many days they had till trial day when he smelt food. He blinked and went down stairs, wondering what time it even was, he glance toward the living room before he headed into the kitchen. He watched as he saw Kagome sitting on a stool, laying her head on the island, he debated whether or not he wanted to disturb her when he decided he'd go and see if she was okay. That's what chick liked right? When guys went to check on them. He walked over to the opposite side of her to only see that she had been asleep, was the only one that stared at people when the slept? All the sadness in her face seemed to be rid of her, though he could only see half of it because her hair was in her face. Compelled by some unknown reason to pulled back her hair and revile the rest of her face when he saw her make a face and suddenly jump up, nearly giving Inuyasha a heart attack as he drew back his hand as she before she put her hand in her face. Had she not noticed him? He wondered as he heard her take in a shaky breath.

* * *

"Just another damn dream." She said harshly, Inuyasha watched as she took her hands away from her face before she finally noticed him.

"How long have you. . ."

"I just walked in." He said quickly as he headed over to the cooking food and turned off the stove.

"Oh no it's not burnt is it?!" She said running over and standing next to him as he shook his head.

"No." He said curtly, not sure what he should do next, he wanted to know what happened in her dream so he could try and find a way to make her cheer up. _Like you could do that, you'll probably make it worse._ He thought to himself as he stood there with the pot of pasta in front of him when he remember what happened earlier in the day.

"How's uh, how's the finger?" He said as he quickly took the lid of the pot put it on as he drain the water from the pot as he saw her blush before she looked at the cut, he couldn't help but think that she was cuter when she did that.

"Hey it's almost gone." She said showing him it like she was a little kid. _How old was she anyway?_ He thought, though he smiled a little as he flicked his gaze to the pink line before he gluing his eyes back on the pot. Holding it in the sink as he wondered what to say to her, he was never good at this kind of thing, talking to girls, he didn't get how Miroku could do it and make himself look like fool every time.

"So how old are you anyway? 16, 17?" He finally decided to asked as he saw her put her hands on her hip and glare at him. _Great, just great. . . I just made her angry._ He thought to himself.

"I just turned 18." She said as she took the pot from the sink and poured the pesto sauce into it. _Well at least she isn't jailbait._ He found himself blinking as he shook his head. Why was he even thinking that?

"You?" He heard her say as he glanced at her, she wanted to know something about him?

"20" He said as he flicked his ear, watching her stir the food as she dished it out on plates.

"Oh. . . Well thank you for helping with dinner. I hope you guys like this." She said before he watched her get into the fridge and take a few grapes and started to head up stairs.

"Wait." He said, mentally kicking himself for speaking as she turned around to look at him, confused.

"What?" She asked as he scratched his head, glancing at the living room.

"Why uh don't you eat with us?" He asked, expecting her to pass on the idea when he looked back at her face, seeing her smile.

"Okay." She said as she went over and grabbed three plates and headed into the living room, he stood there, watching her as she stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked as he nodded, following her before turning back to grab the food and going into the living room after her. He saw that Kouga and Ayame had made it back down and tried to keep himself from scrunching up his face as he realized that they smelt like each other even after the shower.

"We made dinner." She said as he scowled at her, he didn't really do anything, that and his friends looked him like he had another set of ears.

"I barely did anything worth noting." He said quickly as the group grabbed a plate and stared eating.

"I'm glad your joining us Kagome." Sango said as Inuyasha sat, begrudgingly, on the floor, Miroku, Sango and Kagome made up the couch as Ayame and Kouga shared an arm chair. That's when he felt someone pat his shoulder, he turned and barked a reply at the person who touch him.

"What?! . . " He began harshly but trailed off as he saw Kagome retract her hand and flinch, he felt bad about instantly but didn't voice an apology.

"Well uh, you can sit on the couch, if you want. . . And I uh, will sit on the arm of the couch. . . If that okay." He heard her go on anyway, he glanced at the others, as if daring anyone to comment, or maybe he was silently asking for help, either way he didn't get any as they all found their food too be very good. Although Kagome still waited for an answer as he sighed and got up, and watched as Kagome moved to sit on the arm of the couch. He sat next to Sango and began to eat, as Sango looked past him to Kagome.

"Kagome here, choose something you want to watch." Sango said handing the remote to him who passed it to her without looking up from his plate as he ate. He watched as she flipped through the channels before leaving it at The Little Mermaid, some Disney movie.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope you don't mind. . ." He heard her say as shook they heads, when they were done with their food the piled the plates on top of the coffee table. Sango had excused herself and headed into the kitchen with the dishes to wash them as Miroku followed to help. Then Kouga and Ayame went upstairs to go to sleep so that Inuyasha and Kagome were alone, by now she moved off of the arm of the couch as Inuyasha scooted over so she could sit again. Inuyasha may have had his eyes glued to the tv but he was thinking anything but that when he could hear and feel her next to her as she hummed some of the songs quietly to herself until she stopped humming them all together. Only when she had her head against him did he look at her, and saw that she had drifted off to sleep. The poor girl didn't look like she had a very good nights sleep in a while and he started to hate this man more that made her this way. He sighed as he waited a few more seconds to make sure she had fallen asleep when he picked her up bridal style. With his strength she barely weighed a thing as he held her to him, he couldn't help but sniff her hair as she smelt of strawberries._ How creepy are you? Sniffing her hair._ He thought to himself, grimacing as he walked upstairs and into her room, holding her with one arm as he bent down and pulled back the blankets to gently put her on the bed as he tucked her in. He was about to leave when he felt her hand close around his wrist. _Busted. When did she wake up?_ He wondered as blush covered sleep

"Don't go, please, I don't want to sleep." Kagome said as she let go of him, he didn't turn to look at her as he though about what he should do. Sighing he looked back over to her and went to stand across the room, leaning against the wall.

"Fine." He said gruffly and stared at her as the two looked at each other, Kagome was still laying down, looking at him sideways before scooting so her back was against the wall.

"You don't have to stand the whole time." He heard her whisper as he stood there, part of him told him to just leave her be and another part wanted to stay by her, and he had no clue why. Going with the second part of him he crossed the room and sat on the bed, though now he was facing away from her.

"Inuyasha, is that your name?" He heard as he nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he listened to the sound of her breathing.

"Okay, so Inuyasha what kind of demon are you? Earlier you said you were, half dog, what's your other half?" She asked as he debated whether he should tell her the truth or not.

"I'm half human." He said, waiting for her to say something about a worthless half demon when he heard nothing, twitching his ear nervously he turned around so that he face her, trying to read her reaction in the little light there was. She was smiling, why was she doing that? He kicked his feet onto the bed, to lay down and look at her better, now that he was facing her he scowled.

"What?" He said as she shook her head.

"It's your ears." She said as she reached out to touch him, he quickly stopped her, he was going to tell her not to touch them at all when he saw the smile fade from her face. He slowly let her hand go as he looked at her.

"Just be gentle." He whispered as he saw her smile and scoot closer to him so she wouldn't have to reach so far. She used her left arm, which she had been laying on when gently stroked the base of his ear, it took everything in his power not to groan as he felt his pants get a bit uncomfortable. The main reason he didn't want anyone touching him, was that were to rough with it, though the majority of the people who touched them were kids who where being held by their parents. This was the first time he actually felt turned on by this, and it surprised him, sorta. He didn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt her stop, but she didn't retract her hand.

"Thank you." She muttered as he saw her try to keep her eyes open, but he noticed that she closed her eyes for longer periods of time before he saw her shake her head.

"Kagome you should really go to sleep." He said as he saw her frown and shook her head, it was an odd thing to say, he usually didn't care if people slept or not.

"I don't-I don't want to relive that day in my dreams, every time I do I remember where I was hiding, only instead of just passing by the place I hid he finds me and I see a gun barrel pointed at my face, I end up waking up by then." She said as he saw her tear up and rub her hand against her eyes, that's when he did something he was surprised even him as he scooted over and took her in his arms. Putting one of his arms behind her neck as cradled her in between the crook in his arm, his other arm went around her waist as he held her with his chin on her head. He felt her hands grab his shirt as she had her face on his chest, they may have barely known each other but to him this embrace felt right, like they had done this thousands of times before as his heart pounded in his chest with something he didn't know he missed.

"Kagome I will protect you, all of us will so just relax and go to sleep." He said quietly as he held her in his arm, slowly but surely he felt her relax and her breath even out as she went to sleep in his arms. As he listened for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Sango sighed as she finished the dishes with Miroku, she had been surprised he hadn't, oh there he goes. She slapped him as he grouped her butt once more, annoyed.

"Really Miroku?" She would have shouted but she didn't want to wake anyone up, she got out a can of cat food and opened it, letting Kirara eat.

"Sorry." He said with a face that made her think he wasn't. She rolled her eyes as she went to the couch, to find everyone had left, she had seen Kouga and Ayame go up stairs but Inuyasha and Kagome had gone.

"Where'd they go?" She asked as Miroku pointed up stairs.

"I saw him carry her up stairs, it looked like she was asleep. I would have said something but I was afraid he might drop her if he had been too surprised." He said as Sango blinked, that didn't sound like something he'd do.

"Your kidding right?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No, earlier today he nearly fell on top of her, only to hold her longer than he really needed to. I couldn't help but embarrass him that time and he tried denying that. Don't tell me you couldn't see he was into her, don't you remember dinner? He looked liked he'd murder anyone who spoke a word about." Miroku explained as Sango shrugged.

"Well I'm going to sleep." She said as she headed up stairs and too her bedroom, going too sleep as soon as she set her alarm for 12:00am. She laid in her bed and couldn't help but think about what Miroku had mention earlier about him saying he loved he the most. _He couldn't possible have meant that, could he?_ She wonder as she soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome slowly woke up, glad that she finally had a sleep without dreams, that was when she realized that her pillow was moving, no she was laying her head on someone. She tensed up until she remember what had happened last night and relaxed again, though she felt heat rush to her face. She glanced at her hands which were still holding onto his shirt, she let go of him until she realized he was snoring softly. She would have gotten up but he had his hands clasped together, so she laid there, smiling to herself, she didn't know why she was glad an almost stranger had fallen asleep with her, but she was. After awhile though she got bored, but she didn't want to wake him, so she hesitantly took her finger and started drawing random patterns on his chest, mainly around the place his heart was. She froze when she felt him move his chin away from the top of her head so that his face was practically in her hair, she heard him in take a deep breath only to exhale and tighten his arms around her. When she realized that he was still asleep she went back to doodling on his chest before she noticed his left bicep, it wasn't totally ripped like some creepy super buff man but it still had a fair amount of muscle in it. She stopped her doodling and moved her right hand to touch it, she briefly wondered if she should be touching them while he slept but couldn't help herself. His back shirt that he had been wearing yesterday was somewhat tight fitting as she ran her finger along his muscles before putting her whole hand on it. His skin was warm and a bit tanner than her own as she molded her hand against him, only to freeze again when she felt him shift and tense up from under her hand. She was pretty sure he had stopped snoring, and that her face could rival a tomato, but she kept still, hoping he was still asleep, since he had relaxed and hadn't said anything.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't been sure when he had fallen asleep last night, he only remember Sango's alarm clock had gone off not too long after he went to sleep. He was confused at first, why he had a face full of strawberry scented hair, that didn't belong to him. He suddenly remember though, who it belonged to, remembering that he had held Kagome before she fallen asleep, he would have left then but was afraid she'd wake up from her much needed sleep. He stiffed and shifted, feeling something agains his arm to his surprise he saw that Kagome had her hand against him, he couldn't see her face but he relaxed, liking the feeling of her against him, he thought she was still asleep until he felt move her hand up and down his arm. _Why is she doing this?_ He wondered as he closed his eyes, just to feel her continue her motion, he felt her stop though as she shifted so her face was pressed against his neck. He could feel her lips at them, but it wasn't like she was purposely trying to, it was more like she had only done so to hide her face more. He opened his eyes and moved his face to try and look at her only to feel her head move to look up at him, he next thing he knew was that she had her lips against his. He felt his eyes widen and saw her own blue eyes mirror her surprise, he knew she never meant to kiss him but he couldn't help but feel his heart pound loudly in his ears as he heard her own heart race in her chest.

"Inu-." She was about to say before their lips touched but when they did she said the rest of his name against his lips. That little movement of her lip sparked a deep want with in him as he kissed her back, the way she kissed him may have been an accident but he couldn't control himself as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He felt his arms tighten around her gently as he kissed her lips, then she surprised him when she didn't pull back, instead he felt her kiss him back, he felt her arms snake around his neck as he moaned against her as he opened his eyes again as she had her own closed. He felt his hunger for her grow as he rolled over so that he was on top of her, his arms had moved so that he supported most of his own weight. He was slightly disappointed when he felt the need for oxygen, until he stopped and looked at her, remembering he was the one who kissed her when she never meant to kiss him. He backed up a bit to look at her, expecting her to look angry, or appalled, instead she was smiling, what was it funny he kissed her? For some reason he felt a bit upset at the idea that she was making fun of him.

"What's so funny?" He almost growled when she shook her head.

"I'm not laughing Inuyasha I'm happy I guess." She said as he raised an eyebrow, what did she liked being kissed by a no body?

"Why?" He asked as he saw her blush as she let go of the hold around his neck, by now his heartbeat had returned to normal.

"I never kissed-" She began

"A half demon before right?" He said, suddenly furious at the idea that anyone else had kissed her. He had the irrational thought of finding them and hunting them down. _Stupid demon half._ He thought to himself, but he brought his attention back to Kagome, who was shaking her head, did that mean?

"No, well yes, that was. . . Uh my uh first time kissing a half demon." She said.

"Your first time kissing someone with demonic blood then?" He asked, that wouldn't surprise him one bit, what would she want with a demon? _Well she didn't seem to mind Kirara and Ayame, but they where girls, her and Kouga didn't really interact?_ He thought as he saw her expression change to a face with clear annoyance on it, now this was an expression he was expecting her to have.

"Will you let me finish?" She asked, her face still red with either anger or embarrassment.

"Fine." He growled looking at her as he waited for the answer.

"I never kissed anyone before, okay?" She said, shocking him, did he hear her right?

"Really?" He asked, now he relaxed a bit, but now that meant she had given away her first kiss to some half demon. For some reason he couldn't control his next move as he kissed her, a smirk forming on his lips as she kissed him back again. Did she really like him? Or was she just pulling his strings, at the moment though he didn't care as he hesitantly ran his tongue along the bottom bottom of her lip. Wondering what she'd do, would she let him taste her? He wondered as soon as she gave him the answer he invaded her mouth with his tongue as he felt her moan around his tongue, arching her back as he felt her hand reach up and message his ear as he began to breath heavily again. Feeling his pants begin to tighten again as he moaned he just didn't get how someone he didn't know well could make him feel like he wanted to be with her forever. If he been listening to the demons at the end of the hall he might have know why, though he was more focused on Kagome, he didn't completely drop his guard though, listening to anything a few feet away from the bedroom, to give him enough time to react to a suspicious sound.

* * *

"Are you sure he can't hear us? Ugh! I feel like Miroku." Ayame whispered harshly at Kouga as the two demons sat on the bed, of course they heard everything, from the moment they woke up. Which had been about the time Kagome had been wake, not that they actually knew what she was doing then, apparently he found this whole thing very interesting.

"Ha like I pay attention to anything but you when we're making out, well actually I just keep an ear out for anyone who's stupid enough to intrude." Kouga said quietly as Ayame patted his head, it was nice to know he had his attention on her when they were alone.

"His demon half must really want to be her mate then." Ayame pointed out as Kouga looked at her, the two of them had been sitting up on the bed, she had heard the silent anger in Inuyasha's voice when he first stopped kissing her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you pay attention in high school? Don't you remember that demon health class they had us take?" Ayame asked as she rolled her eyes as he shook his head.

"No, like I paid attention in high school." He said as he gave her a kiss, Ayame smiled.

"Well I'll clue you in, this mainly applies to canine types of demons, like us and Inuyasha, since most of us are loyal to our partners. That and you do know as well as I do what mature demons crave most." Ayame said touching Kouga's nose with her finger, he responded by trying to bite her finger playfully.

"What, about Inuyasha's father-"

"I said most Kouga dear. Anyway our type of demons, usually the males, have that one special person they will do anything to have for life. So when they meet that one they will try to do anything to win her over, or him and well ultimately hope to. . . How should I put this, without it making us sound like a bunch of animals. . . Get in their chosen mate's pants, I guess will have to do. Seeing as many canine demons are protective of their mates, not liking it when anyone else wants their chosen mate. You remember that time I finally said yes to a date with you?" She said as he grinned.

"Yeah, I picked what? Weren't you like 17 then. I picked 17 iris then because of your name." He said as she smiled.

"Yep, I still have one of the flowers." She said with a smile pointing at the nightstand where her signature iris.

"As I was saying some try to do anything to be with the other as intimately as they can be. It's like finding the person who demons want to be with, so they mark their affection like a human marriage, the dominate one will fiercely protect its mate." She said kicking her feet at the edge of the bed.

"Okay but Inuyasha has a older full demon brother. I know his mother is still alive." He said as Ayame shrugged.

"Well they might not have sealed the mate deal making it easy for the demon to choose someone or Inutashio bond would have been inseparable, but when Inuyasha's mom came around that could of been who Inuyasha's father demon self was born for." Ayame said as she shrugged before kissing Kouga.

"Inuyasha's a half demon though, so what's his deal?" Kouga asked as Ayame thought about it.

"I suppose he'll have to battle his thoughts with human half of him. Try to keep his demon from making Kagome his mate, seeing as he has a hard demon to control. Once you do it's just about impossible to take it back if he marks her." Ayame said with a frown, maybe it was a bad idea to keep them together, but Ayame knew that forcibly taking Inuyasha away from Kagome may make him one anger demon, even if he was just half, that could be a hazard.


	10. Chapter 10

Ps, if you happened to have read the previous chapter before 10/6/2013 I suggest you retread the part where it switches to Kouga and Ayame, I didn't really like the previous explanation so I changed it.

He had to stop before he lost control of his human mind, pulling away he, panting he looked at Kagome who was catching her breath, looking at him with warm eyes. He sighed as she played with his ears again, he groaned lowly before he got up, unwrapping her hands from around his neck with a smile.

"I smell food." He said hearing her laugh as she stood up, and start toward the door.

"Are you coming?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I uh just need to change." She said blushing before he looked away, right, as did he.

"Right uh I'll see you. . ." He said hesitantly as he headed out the door, he couldn't help but notice the door at the end of the hall opened as Ayame and Kouga stood there. He froze, not only had they known he was in there with her but they no doubt heard, at the very least, a conversation suggesting what had happened in there. He shot them a death glare as he snatched his bag of cloths and headed into the bathroom. When he was done he listened to where Kagome was before sighing, she was still in her room and he couldn't help but imagine what she'd look like clad in only underwear. He shook his head and headed down stairs, to the kitchen, seeing Miroku and Sango had fun making bacon and funny shaped pancakes, by funny it looked like they had tried making mouse eared pancakes. It was obvious who had done the better job as they set the last two on the last set of plates, Miroku's were in somewhat better shape than Sango's pancakes, which look like she just splattered the batter on, just for kicks, he wanted to poke fun at Sango.

"What the heck are these suppose to be?" He asked, picking a fork off the plate and jabbing it at one of Sango's creations.

"It's your pancake now stupid." She said rolling eyes and taking one of Miroku's pancakes and putting some bacon on her plate as he shrugged, he didn't mind, her failure had made bigger pancakes, rather than prettier.

He sighed though as he got his food, wanting to wait for Kagome to come down he felt himself trying to resist going up stair as he ate the pancake slowly, the others didn't take nearly as long to eat their food. He suddenly straitened up as he heard her finally come down stairs. Making herself a plate as Inuyasha saw Miroku grin.

"Inuyasha why so excited all of the sudden." Miroku asked as Inuyasha glared at him, he clearly had a death wish.

As Kagome came down stairs and grabbed the last plate, she couldn't help but feel surprised that she hadn't had a sleep waking dream when he had slept by her. She made her way over to the others, when she saw Inuyasha her. She smiled and took her seat on the arm of the couch, she had also noticed everyone had their meals half way gone. It looked like he even wait do her to eat. She smiled as they watched they finished eating, she went into the kitchen to clean up her plate, when she was done she turned around to see Inuyasha had came over and cleaned off his plate, but once he was don't he seemed to stare at her.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to my room now, you can come if you want." She said bitting her bottom lip as she saw him think about whether it was a good idea or not.

"Only. . . Only if you want me to." He said, as she nodded, he looked at her like he was trying to see if she meant it.

"I'll go then." He said as she smiled at him and skipped up to her room, the half demon was soon trailing after her like a puppy as she made her way to her room, closing the door when he was inside. She headed over to the bed and sat down, scooting over so he'd sit on the bed. Soon enough he hesitantly crossed the room and sat on the bed, facing away from her as she remember what they had been talking about before they became hungry.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as he glanced behind his shoulders, looking at her.

"What?" He ask, once again he had kicked his legs up onto the bed as he laid down to stare at her as she blushed.

"Have you, uh kissed before?" She asked as she scooted closer to him to play with his ears.

"No, I never really uh, want to be with anyone, besides who'd want to be with a worthless half demon anyway-." She heard him begin but she narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha don't say things like that, you aren't worthless, Inuyasha, don't ever say that." She said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Name one person who'd ever wanted to be with a half demon." He said with a glare as she felt her her heart pounded, from what? She wasn't sure, maybe from her anger.

"Me." She said looking at him as he scrutinized her face before his look of bitterness disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Vampire Princess (Lol sorry I'm to lazy to type it as you do.) I'm glad you like it, you too RiceBall it's nice to see people enjoying my stories. I'm also glad for the followers, viewers and ones who like my story. I have update info on my profile now, so check it out if you want to know When I update stuff.

Awesome news, so it looks like I will be a nanny for my cousin's little boys, so I'm going to move to Sacramento and finally have my own room, get paid some way, possibly with a car, yay! Hopefully they have wifi so I can upload more often, though the updates probably won't change and will still be once a week. I'm not sure how worn out I'll be looking after her children or if I'll become lazy, but I don't plan to be that lazy, I'll most likely be tired. Anyway what I really wanted to say was I finally found a way to put my notes on my brothers phone so I can up load them, but even if I didn't find a way to do that my phone should be fixed. So if you were someone who read this just to pass time for the other stories then go and read the next chapter.

Alright so this next chapter I don't think will have a lemon, but they won't only be kissing, granted if this chapter is too long it will spill into the next chapter.

He wondered at first if she had been lying, but there was something about her that made him trust what she meant. He never really wanted to be with anyone as much as he wanted to be with her, sure they met, what yesterday? But since then she had been on his mind, and it really didn't matter to him, maybe it was because no one ever said they wanted to be with him. Sure she didn't say that, but he was almost positive that's what she meant, that and every time he was even near her his breath seemed to leave him. He felt himself move closer to her as she looked at him with her mesmerizing blue gaze, he couldn't help himself when he kissed her on the lips, once again. He would have backed away but he felt her lips move against his as he heard her moan, he felt her hand on his ear, messaging it, making him moan, until he remember the demons down stair. He pulled back to catch his breath and roll over, glad the alarm clock was also a radio, he rolled over and almost forgot what he was trying to do when he felt her press up against his back and sling one of her arms over him. He didn't think she meant to even start a tent in his pant, but it happened none the less, he looked at her to see she was looking at his hand, extended toward the radio.

"What are you doing?" She said as he looked back at the alarm clock to switch on the radio, turning it to some random station that he was neutral about listening to.

"That." He said simply as swiftly turned around to catch her lips hungrily, he tried to hold his demon self back as best he could but apparently it wasn't going to be listening to well to him as he felt his hand go to her face as the other one supported them. He moaned as he felt her hand go to his ear again and stroked it, making him close his eyes, he felt his pants get tighter as she played with his ear. He rolled over so he was on top of her again, hoping she wouldn't notice how excited he was, which only increased more when he smelt her arousal. He ran his tongue over her lower as she opened her mouth to let him in, his tongue tasting her as he played with her own, move his head to get a better angle. When he smelt her arousal again he almost lost control of himself, he really wanted to keep smelling her pleasure but he didn't want to force himself on her either. He heard himself growl lowly, so pulled back so they could breath as he hesitantly touched her with his clawed hands, careful not to scratch her. She looked at him with a smile as he tried to keep his demon self from going nuts.

"Kagome, I don't think I can keep myself from. . . From doing things you may not want done to you. . . So I need to know now. Do you want me to stop? I will and I won't touch you, but if you don't stop me now, I don't know when I will." He said huskily, he squeezed one of the bed sheets when he smelt her arousal, all he did was talk and she liked it, but he waited for her to say it. He watched her bite her lip as she looked up at him, it took him all of his control to try and refrain himself from kissing her and end up touching her in places that no one should touch without permission.

"I don't want you. . ." She said, as his ears flatted against his skull, he didn't think it'd hurt him this much, after all he though she said-.

"To stop." She said, as he looked at her for a few seconds, he was a bit surprised with himself as he slowly went to her face and kissed her gently. He felt her arms go around his neck and felt her lick his lower, groaning he opened his mouth, feeling her tongue slip in and explore his mouth, flicking over his canine teeth making him groan. He took one of his hands and trailed it along her sides, trying to smell her arousal again as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Smirking when he heard and felt her moan as her scent spiked, but he didn't think his pants could get any tighter, but they did when she sucked on his tongue. He pulled back a bit to have her catch her breath but he didn't want to just yet as his mouth planted a kiss on the side of her lips before moving away from her mouth. Little by little, tracing her chin line with his mouth, kissing, nipping and yes, licking her, but he couldn't help himself, but she didn't seem to mind as he smelt her arousal. He heard her moan and felt himself grin, why was he doing that? He was pretty sure it was from his pride, smelling and hearing how much she liked this. The only problem though was he was losing the rational thoughts in his brain, like keeping himself from growling, he had no wish to scare her. He had reached her ear, where he was minutely aware he was growling.

"Inuyash-ah!" She moan as he started to nibble and suck on her ear lobe, he growled, hearing her say his name like that, though he was pretty sure she was trying to ask him about his growling.

"Do you know, what your doing to me?" Inuyasha panted as he pressed his hips to hers, grinding his hips against hers. Had he have been sensible he would never have done that, but he could barely keep himself from taking her cloths off and make her scream his name. She didn't answer him with an actually answer but he smelt her arousal as he gritted his teeth. His pants where becoming very uncomfortable, he move away from her ear and went back to mouth, feeling her tongue lick his bottom lip, he willingly opened his mouth as he felt her tongue explore his mouth. He made sure to keep contact with her own appendage, since the only thing new about his mouth was her. He moan before he went to lick her own bottom lip, soon they were both exploring their mouths. He felt Kagome moan as a new scent of arousal hit his nose, he felt her arch her back and brush her lower region against him, making growl in pleasure and in turn it made her scent spike. He pulled back to breath, the two panting breathlessly as they looked at each other, he felt his heart squeeze in his chest painfully as he saw how she looked at him with a gentle smile and beautiful blue eyes. She didn't look at him with disgust, she looked at him as something she cared about.

"I knew you had been growling." She said with a smile as he sighed.

"Yeah well I do that." He said as he felt her hands grab his shirt to pull him down her as they kissed again.

"Well I find that incredibly sexy. . ." She said as he kissed her again, hungrily as he took her lip in his mouth, growling at her comment, if he didn't do something about his lower half he briefly wonder if you could explode if you didn't take care of the problem. He felt her hands let go of his shirt as he continued to kiss her, the fanned out across his chest before slowly moving down him. Her hand went underneath his shirt, he was distracted by them as he felt them move up his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs, making him moan against her lips. By now he wasn't really kissing as much as he just had his lips on hers, he was somewhat aware of a smirk on her lips, and another spike in her scent, but her hands against him made want to stop to just take care of the bulge in his pants. They moved up to his chest and he found himself growling again with pleasure as they roamed his chest, once in a while they went over his nipples, he sat up then, taking off his shirt, slowly, scenting her spike once more before crushing his lips to hers. No one touched him as gently as she did, and he was glad, because he just wanted to be Kagome's and no one else, and he wanted her to be his. They moaned as Inuyasha trailed his kisses down her neck, licking and nipping her along the way, he felt her back arch as he smirked against her skin, her scent giving away her arousal, her hands weren't as distracting when the felt their way all along his chest until his head reached her clavicle, then they moved to his ears, since it was easier to reach. He began to run his claws along her sides, up and down as he licked and nipped along her collarbone, glad she wore a tank top.

"Inu. . .yasha don't rip my top, or bra." He heard her said as he flicked his ear, he want to rip it off, but he held back doing that, plus she said not to, but he liked running his claws along her sides, he went back to her mouth and kissed her.

"Okay I'll stop." He said as she shook her head.

"I don't want you to stop, I just asked that you don't ruin my cloths, on accident, I only have so many." She said as he looked at her, she was smiling at him, that's when he wonder if she actually cared about her cloths or not. Slowly he reach under her back, watching her, and looked for the clasp to her bra, she didn't look offend so he undid the clasps slowly. Once her bra had been undone he grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up and over her, she sat up and took off the rest of her shirt and tossed it away. She laid back down on the bed as Inuyasha looked at her and back to her bra cover breasts as he moved the straps off her shoulders and removed the bra. He took in her beautiful mounds with his eyes before looking at her, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get use to someone who didn't mind he was a half demon a much as her, sure the others down stairs didn't mind either but they were only a few out of millions of people. He bent down and kissed her as his hands went to breast, kneading them as he heard her moan and smelt her scent increase. He made a trail of kisses away from her mouth to let her catch her breath, he went down to the top of her breast before making his way to one of her nipples. He licked it before he took it in his mouth and played with it, with his tongue, smirking when he felt her arch her back and her scent spike as he played with her while the other nipple was rolled and pinched between his thumb and index finger.

"Inuyasha!" She whined breathlessly as he slowly made his way, with his free hand to the top of her shorts, stopping to look at her face. Wanting to see if she didn't want this, but she didn't protest, instead she smiled at him and played with ears. He went back to licking her nipple as his hand, that was at her shorts slipped underneath both her shorts and panties, carefully slipping a finger into her tight, wet core. He felt her buckle and couldn't help but feel prideful that he was the one making her feel this way and knowing he was the only one that made her feel this way. He wanted to be the only one to ever make her feel this way, he wanted to be the only one to cause her this kind of pleasure. It didn't take long for him to hear her moan his name loudly as she climaxed, he went back to her mouth, kissing it before backing off to clean his fingers off by licking her juices off them, he couldn't believe how good she tasted. He didn't know whether that was a good idea or not, because now he had to take care of his hard-on, he didn't want to yet but he could stand it no longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Lol, the thing we do when we're young. Oh to be honest with this story I don't think there that much violence, other than the beginning. Remember to check out my profile if you ever want to know when I will update, or what I plan to write next.

There will be lime? I think what happens next is what it's called.

* * *

Sitting up he kissed her on the forehead before turning away from her and sitting up, unzipping his pants and pulling them down low enough to set his cock free. Just having it out of his pants was better but not better enough, taking his hand he gripped his cock, when he was interrupted.  
"Inuyasha what are. . . Doing. . ?" Kagome asked, sitting up, which startled, with his mind aware of other things he didn't notice her look over his shoulder. He felt his face flush, he knew he should have gone somewhere else, but he didn't want to leave her.  
"I uh. . ." He looked at her and saw her looking at where his hands were. He smelt the spike of her scent increase as he flicked his ear, seeing her glance at him with her redden cheeks. She glanced back at his lower half with a curious face as he felt her arm snake around to the front of him. He glanced down and watch her hand making it's way to his shaft as he felt his heart beat harder in his chest. So she really didn't mind him, she wasn't going to be disgusted with him that he'd even do that here? He in took a sharp breath when he felt her fingers wrap around his length and move down it once, making him groan as he looked back over to her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with the flush on her face as she gave him a look that wondered if he minded. Which he didn't, he couldn't imagine he'd wanted anyone but her to touch him like this. He quickly caught her lips with his own and kissed her until he felt her hand to move back up and then down his shaft, making his become short. When he pulled away from her, he felt himself buckle, since Kagome had moved over enough he slammed his head against the bed in pure ecstasy as he felt her speed the motion, his pre cum coming out of his shaft. He felt her move to set herself somewhat on top of him so he couldn't see her, or the hard on he had but that didn't stop the pleasure that she gave him. It was way better than him having to do it himself, until he felt something wet run along the top of his cock. He look up and turned to see she was taking him inside her small mouth, nearly making him cum there. Panting like the dog he was, he glanced over to her shorts covered rump and grabbed the top of her shorts and panties, taking them off too the knees. While Kagome took them off pass the knees, never taking her mouth off his head as her tongue licked the top of it before taking more of him inside her. Inuyasha quickly removed the rest of her cloths before putting her knees on either side of him. He groaned loudly when she started to reach the base of his shaft, when scented her arousal he had trouble remembering what he was going to do to her. Barely regaining his ability to think he took hands and separated her folds so he could see that glistening, wet pussy, bringing his face closer to her so he could run his tongue along her lips. He felt her moan around his cock and groaned before finding her pink bud and sucked on it, in turn making her moan as he started growling again from the pleasure. He could lay here and lap up her essence forever if he could, he just loved her taste, her scent, her smile, he just loved her. When that thought passed his mind he blinked as he continued to lick her pink walls, the scent of her overpowering anything else in the room. He wondered for a moment if that thought was true, he didn't care that he met her a day before, and he wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but now he didn't know, she didn't feel like a stranger. Who cares what anyone else thought about how or when your suppose to fall in love with someone. If she were to ask if he loved her the answer would have been yes, he loved this sweet person who made him feel wanted and not like a scum. He felt himself on the edge of his climax, he continued licked her core as he stuck his fingers into her, carefully he began to pump in and out of her. It wasn't long till he felt her inner walls began to clamp around his fingers and tongue, he felt his shaft pulsed, he groaned as he felt her tongue lick his cock as she kept going to the base and back up to the head. He felt his hips try to meet her mouth so she would take in as much as she could, using a free hand, Inuyasha made his way to her nipple. He squeezed, making her jump, he didn't think he'd have been able to scent an increase in her scent so close to him, but he did as he kept playing with her tit, feeling her hips buckle just as his did. He smirked as he felt her cum around his tongue and other finger, he felt her moan loudly around his member as he continued to lick her juices, cleaning her off. He growled lowly as he felt her hand grasp one of his balls and messaged it, finally making him cum, shooting sperm down her throat as she swallowed them. He panted, his head pressed into the bed as she got up to turn around and look at him with a smile laying next to him. He couldn't believe how great it felt, had she not looked tired he would have done more but he also didn't want to do everything in one day. He felt a calmness to him he couldn't ever recall having, and if he died today, he would have been happy to have been with her. He shifted to pull his pants back up and shirt back on, as he saw her reach for her own cloths, he sat there and admired her beauty as she put on her cloths before he laid back down as she nestled into the crook of his neck. It wasn't long before Inuyasha heard the soft snoring coming from Kagome as she slept, he soon followed suit, with a small trace of a smile on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm warning you again, this chapter is like the chapter before the lime warning. But it only happens for a little bit.

It was just about habit now that Inuyasha felt himself wake up whenever the moon was new, like always he had trouble sleeping in his human form. He looked at his hands as he saw human hands, and to confirm it even more his fangs weren't there, and he couldn't move his ears like he usually could. Those human emotions were in full gear now, feeling Kagome snuggling into made his heart pound. His wish to protect her was almost stronger in his human form, but to say he didn't feel the need to protect her as badly in this form as his half-demon self would only mean he didn't love in his everyday form as much as he did as a human. Was that what he really felt about her? Did he love her? He certainly wished he was in his half demon form so he could toon his scenes on her better than he could now. He felt himself hug her closer to him, using the arm she was using like a pillow he didn't have to be as careful now that he didn't have inhuman strength. He felt himself smile as he looked at her, she was someone who accepted what he was without distain, he found himself using his free hand and traced random patterns all along her skin on her arm. He kissed the top of her forehead as remember earlier today, he loved how she treated him like a normal person, instead of looking down on him, though the others in the house liked him enough but this felt different, that and when he met Sango and Ayame. Ayame had been with Kouga for as long as he's known the two, and he was pretty sure Miroku liked Sango. He remember the time before they had fallen asleep and done things he never thought he'd ever do with a woman as beautiful as she was, and he loved hearing her sounds of her pleasure, he stopped his doodles when he felt her move and stretch.

Kagome yawned and blinked open her eyes, noticing how dark it was the only light she could see was coming from the street light outside her window. She looked at the face in front of her, and tensed, sure she could barely see, but silvery hair shouldn't look that dark, she would of screamed but a hand quickly covered her mouth.  
"Kagome it's me." He said as she blinked, recognizing the voice she relaxed and the hand moved away from her mouth.  
"Inuyasha?" She said before he nodded, she frowned, barely able to see him until he turned around and turned on a light. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to see a somewhat familiar face, only his eyes were brown and his hair was black.  
"Why do you look different?" She asked, tilting her head as he ran his hand down her arm.  
"I turn into a human on the new moon each month." He said as she nodded, she could feel that this was the same man, even if he looked different. She began to feel hungry, so she got up only to feel him grab her wrist and pull her to his chest.  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked with a smirk as she rolled her eyes as he planted a kiss on her lips. God how she just loved his mouth on her, as she kissed him back, moaning when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She felt him run his hand down the side of her back before they slipped into the front of her shorts and had cupped her in between her thighs. She moaned loudly around his tongue as she felt him slide his fingers up and down her pantie covered entrance, making her breath hitch as she tried to break away from him, only to stop as she felt his fingers move her soak underwear aside and slip one of his fingers into her. She felt him catch her lips once again as he pumped his finger in and out of her as her hips buckled, she moaned as she felt his hand reach into her shirt, her bra wasn't on because she was too lazy to find it, his free hand felt her mounds and found one of her nipples as he pinched and rolled it in between his thumb and finger. She jerked back from the pleasure of it as he fingered her pussy, she was almost there, but not quiet, she felt herself involuntarily meet his finger thrust as he purposely slowed down. She took her chance to do something she'd only be able to do on the new moon, she went to his ear, licking the shell of his human ear, making him groan instantly. She would have said something but really couldn't think of it as she took his earlobe in her mouth, making him arch his back as she sucked on it, feeling his length grow hard in between her legs. She felt herself clamp down on his fingers as he gave her nipple as hard twist, making her moan loudly in his ear as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as she orgasmed, moaning his name loudly as he pulled his fingers out of her as she collapsed onto his chest as she watched him bring the fingers that were covered in her juices to his face and watched him lick hisself clean.  
"I could taste you forever and never get bored." She heard him say, and as much as she'd love to just be with him but she really was hungry.  
"That's good. . . For you but can we. . . Go eat?" She panted, still breathless as he sighed.  
"I guess so." He said as she laid on him a bit before getting up and heading down stairs, of course it was dinner time now as she saw Miroku trying to teach Sango something when they heard her come in.  
"Oh hey Kagome." Sango said as she began to burn something, Miroku quickly took her cooking away from her, she did see him with this creepy smirk on his face, she went over to the island as sat down on it.  
"Hey Sango, Miroku, what's for dinner?" Kagome asked.  
"Well we just finished making steaks for everyone, and salad." Sango said proudly as Miroku rolled his eyes.  
"You almost burnt some of them, the only things you can make don't require a stove." He said as Sango rolled her eyes, making Kagome laughed, it wasn't long until Kagome helped them carry the food into the living room, seeing Ayame and Kouga sitting on the armchair together Kagome tried to forget they had super hearing. It wasn't long until Inuyasha came to join them, and like last time she sat on the arm of the couch and ate, though it was bit uncomfortable she didn't complain.  
"So Inuyasha what did you do all day?" Miroku asked, nearly making her choke, he made Inuyasha though."  
"I fell asleep." He said, and Kagome was glad she couldn't see Miroku as she just stared at the very interesting commercial about toothpaste.  
"Right. . . Oh Kagome it looks like they want you to testify in two days, so be ready." Miroku said as Kagome frowned, she didn't really want to leave Inuyasha, but she nodded.  
"Okay thank you." She said, soon finishing up her food and switched to sitting on Inuyasha's lap when he also finished up his dinner, they watched a movie and afterward they headed back up stairs and to their room and Kagome change, she would have taken a shower but she hated taking one late at night. Inuyasha had also been changing in the bathroom when he came in, just as she finished and laid on the bed she saw him walk over with a frown and she tilted her head when he got into the bed next to her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him.  
"It's just, I don't want you to go." He said with a frown as she smiled.  
"We can always hang out when I'm done here Inuyasha, I wasn't far from home when. . . Do you have a phone?" She asked, trying not to think about her incident, he raised his eyebrow but reached into his pocket, unlock his phone and gave it to her. She gave him her number and handed it back to him, she saw him look at it before glancing at her.  
"It's my number, you might want to check it. . ." She heard her phone on the nightstand go off as she looked over Inuyasha who was grinning.  
"Good, I'd hate for you to give me a fake number." He said with a grin as she smiled and snuggle closer into him, it was strange how he was just about a stranger, yet it felt like she's known him forever, she was change that though.  
"So what family do you have?" She asked, she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to talk about this subject but she was curious about his.  
"I have an asshole of an older brother, Sesshomaru, and he's a full demon. That's all I have left alive, but my father was a dog demon and my mother was a human. Oh yeah my brothers mom is still alive, but I don't know her to well." He said with a shrug as she frowned, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose her mom too, though, someday that was inevitable, and now she couldn't help but think about her father as her eyes watered up.  
"Kagome. . . Maybe we shouldn't talk-"  
"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Anyway I have a younger brother, and a grandpa and a mom, and I live with them all in a shrine." She said as he stroked her hair.  
"Oh and a cat, I miss them, they haven't seen me in a while." She frown as he held her.  
"You'll see them soon enough, what do you enjoy doing for fun?" He asked as she sighed feeling better they were on a different subject.  
"Listen to music, sing-"  
"You are a beautiful singer by the way." He said as she glanced up at him, a bit startled that he heard her singing.  
"I was listening to you when I fell asleep one time, half demon remember." He said as she felt her cheeks warm at that, she wasn't a fan of singing in front of people.  
"What about you?" She asked as he shrugged.  
"I don't really know, I guess I like watching TV, and working." He said before grinning.  
"That's what I use to like, until I met you, now I like being with you." He said lowly making her smile and look up at him as he quickly gave her a kiss.  
"I like doing that now." He said with a smirk as she laughed.  
"I like that too." She whispered, but was beginning to get sleepy again, despite sleeping so much today, she figure she was still catching up on her missed sleep.  
"Is this the job you've always want?" She asked as he shrugged.  
"I think it's fine, I might want to do something else but I don't know what that would be. You?" He asked as she glanced up at the ceiling.  
"I think, I'd like to be a singer, but I doubt I'd be able to do that, but it doesn't matter much to me." She said as she glanced at him, yawning, it wasn't long until she felt herself dozing off now and again.  
"Just go to sleep, we can do whatever later." He said as she nodded, leaning against him, soon drifting off.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay for those of you who don't want to read anything that should be rated M might as well wait to read until I say it's okay to, but read at your own risk.

Inuyasha awoke when he felt the bed shift to see Kagome getting up and heading out of the room.  
"Where you going?" He asked seeing her holding some cloths.  
"If you must know I need a shower, I feel dirty and I don't like it." She said as he smirked remembering the things she did to him.  
"You didn't seem to mind being dirty the other day." He said as he saw her blush.  
"Inuyasha get your mind out of the gutter." She said before going down the hall to the bathroom. It wasn't long until he heard the shower going then he heard her curse and he flicked his ear.  
"Inuyasha! Can you get me a bar of soap somewhere?" She said, as he barely heard her over the rushing water of the shower. Quickly he found an extra soap bar and headed to the bathroom and opened the door only to see her naked, dripping with water, still looking in the bathroom cupboard for soap.  
"Ah! Shut the door! Shut the door!" She said waving her hand at the door, quickly Inuyasha did, his heart pounding his chest as all the blood went to his groin as he turned back around to face her, hearing her sigh in relief, the shower was still going. This time he got a better chance to see her in her birthday suit, with her raven hair clinging to her body, almost covering her rosy covered nipples from his view. He saw her luscious curves and her womanhood, where he scented the very essence of her scent, and her long legs, how she never had another man touch her so intimately had him puzzled, but he was determined to be the only man to do so. All of this took course within a few seconds, not that the time ever registered in either of their minds as Kagome walked toward him, he couldn't help but notice the scent spike from her as she stopped in front of him.  
"The soap." She said breathlessly looking at him as he grinned, moving the bar of soap above his head as he grinned as he watched her pout and try and grab it by jumping up, just seeing her breast bounce made him harden even more as she rubbed up against him. Chuckling he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him, he didn't give a damn if his cloths got wet, he grinned as he heard her gasp and look up at him with wide blue eyes. He took this opportunity to give her a kiss, diving his tongue into her mouth, hungrily exploring her mouth with his own, stroking her tongue with his, the hand with the new soap bar also wrapped around her waist as her hands went into his hair, as he swallowed one of her moans. It didn't take long until her started growling again before they broke apart.  
"You know. . . I think. . . I need a shower too." He said breathlessly, despite not doing anything that would take his breath away, other than the sight of her, she smirked.  
"Oh? Well you can go after me?" She said grinning as she played with one of his ears before he pulled them to his skull and frowned.  
"But the hot water would be gone." He said as he felt his heart beat like a hummingbird's wing as her hands slid from his ears to his chest chest as she unbuttoned the first button on his shirt.  
"Is that so?" She said going down each button of his shirt as his hard on grew, he knew she felt it as she glanced up at him as he swallowed.  
"Yeah." He said huskily as she undid the last button before slipping her hand under his shirt and sliding it off him as he let go of her, she stepped back and grinned at him.  
"Oh and Inuyasha?" She said as he looked at her with half closed eyes.  
"Hmm?" He hummed, not able to speak an actual word, as he stared at this beauty in front of him.  
"Don't forget the soap." She whisper before she grinned and quickly headed to the shower, getting in.  
Standing there in a daze for a second before he quickly took the rest of his shirt off and pulled his down his pants and boxers, letting his hard on out as he headed into the shower opening the curtain and getting in with her as she looked behind her to see him come in. She smiled at him as his breath hitched, watching the way the water ran down her skin and the way she looked at him, with what? Lust? It didn't really feel like that was the way she was looking at him, until he saw her eyes roam his body, he didn't really like how the water dampened his sense of smell but he was fairly certain that he smelt her arousal when her eyes looked at his shaft before going back to his face, seeing her blush. No longer liking the distance between them he closed it as he felt the warm water spray his face, his ears automatically twitching as water tried going into them. With the bar of soap he wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself against her back, hearing her moan as he felt his cock poke into her back.  
"I'll wash you if you wash me." He heard her say as he rested his chin against the crook of her shoulder as he felt himself smile, he turned them around so his back was being sprayed by the warm water, how else was he suppose to clean her if the water wash all the suds away before he finish? Well at least that's how he washed his body, he lathered up his hands before setting the bar on one of the ledges made for soap. He refrained himself from going strait to her chest and used both of his hands to slide to one of her own, loving the way her hands dwarfed his own and how they would curl around and twine into one of his own hands, feeling her free arm rest against his own. It wasn't long until he slowly moved up her arm to her shoulder before going after her other arm, he kissed her neck as he used the soap bar again before he finally captured her breast in his hands as he massaged them. He watched himself play with her mounds, feeling her press her back against him as she moaned, feeling his length press into her back, making him groan as he kissed her shoulder blades before turning his head meaning to kiss her cheek until he saw her turn her head to his as he gladly took her lip in her moan and nipped and sucked on it, the lack of oxygen made him breath boarder line of panting as he squeezed her mounds, his fingers found her nipples and tweaked them, loving the way she moan as he dived his tongue into her mouth to swallow her moan, feeling himself growl as his hands trails down to span over her stomach, washing her. He pulled back to go down to her legs, taking his sweet time before going up to her back, massaging her shoulder as she sighed.  
"God Inuyasha, you should be a masseuse or something." He heard heard her say as he smirked, he would have kissed her back if she didn't have soap all over her, his hands moving to her rump, he felt like Miroku as he did so, but he couldn't help love hearing her moan, once done he took a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair.  
"I'll be your personal masseuse then." He said with a grin before he put her under the water, careful of her eyes so they'd remain soap free.  
"I'd like that. Your turn." She said when she was rinsed off, turning around as she took some soap and put her hands on his chest making him growl, loving how she felt against him. He saw her smile as she looked at him running her hands up and down his chest making him groan, as he looked at her with adoration, feeling her arms move over his shoulders.  
"You know I never knew dogs could purr." She said as he smirked reaching out to her so he could capture in an embrace, pressing her against him as she glanced up at him in surprise.  
"Well this one does." He said as she reached up to give him a kiss, he couldn't help but feel his length rub against her lower region, he groaned capturing her lips as he felt himself press her against a wall, arms wrapped around her slim waist as he continued to growl, feeling himself start to lose control as he began to grind his hips against her as she moaned against their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck only to pull back to catch their breath, she rested her head against his collarbone, as he put his lips to her neck, until he heard a knock at the door, his growl turning into a warning growl.  
"Would whoever is in there hurry up in there?!" Shouted Miroku, Inuyasha glared at the bathroom door through the curtain before sighing, well that took care of his erection.  
"What?" Kagome asked as he sighed.  
"It's Miroku, I don't know why there's only one bathroom here." He sighed as he felt her rub his ear.  
"Well it looks like I better hurry up and wash you off then." She said as they sighed.  
"Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha sighed.  
"Yeah I hear you." He sighed a bit disappointed that they had to leave and finish up.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this chapter is fine.

"Inuyasha I never. . ." Miroku began before seeing the two walk out of the bathroom, fully clothed now as Inuyasha glared at him as he broke out into a a grin.  
"Oh hey Kagome." Miroku said as Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her blush, he refrained himself from punching Miroku to getting rid of that creepy ass grin, he and Kagome stepped assigned to let him pass, Inuyasha growled as he felt his friend pat his back before going into the bathroom. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they went back into the room to snuggle some and talk about random things for a few hours.  
"Kagome what are you going to do when you get home?" He asked, feeling a squeeze in his heart as he thought about being alone again, no doubt he'd have problem sleeping without her, he watched as she turned her head to look at him.  
"Well I am going to spend sometime with my family. . . Then after a while I'll find a job somewhere and someday find a place to live." Kagome said looking at him as he flicked his ear.  
"Do you want to. . . Live with me? I understand if you don-."  
"Yes, I'd love to, when I'm ready." Kagome said as she smiled at him, he was about to kiss her when he froze, sitting up, soon followed by Kagome at his suddenness, ears twitching he got up.  
"What is it? Inuyasha?" She asked just as he heard something like grass break, seconds later something blew up and let out something that sounded like air escaping before there was a smoke smell and coughing, and shouts. Swearing Inuyasha got up and took two guns from the nightstand drawer and glanced at Kagome.  
"Here just point and shoot, you click that to turn safety mode off. Now go hide in the closet" He said as he saw her shaking with terror in her eyes.  
"But I don't want-."  
"I know, and I don't want you too either, but just be careful and don't point it at anything you don't want to kill." He said seeing her get up and looking at the closet uncertain.  
"Go, close the closet door." He said as she frowned, going to the closet door she hid in the closet, he didn't trust the window in the room but he could leave his friends in danger, he heard footsteps come put the staircase, readying his gun he set his back against the wall.

Kagome froze staring out the crack at Inuyasha, her blood pounding against her ear, what happened next was something she never wanted to happen. She heard Inuyasha cry out in pain as she saw a blade suddenly poking out of his chest as she saw a snake humanoid demon open the door, it's body covered in green scales as it had fangs, orange eye with slits and a forked tongue, all this happening within seconds.  
"Inuyasha!" She cried as the snake demon turned it's head to the closet. Quickly Kagome took the gun, sure it worked fine agains humans, but it would be useless as she quickly put all her purification powers she had, wishing she was better at this as she pointed her gun at the demon. While what she did happened in a few seconds it wasn't fast enough as the demon quickly headed to the closet, only to be stopped by Inuyasha, who managed to remove the blade from his gut and get in the demons way. As fast as a snake strike the demon stabbed it clawed hand through Inuyasha's gut before tossing him away. Despite having blurry, stinging eyes she shot the gun, firing multiple bullets from her spot in the closet, before the snake demon was purified into nothingness.  
"Inuyasha!" She cried, she couldn't get out fast enough as she crawled over to him, horrified at the blood at the gaping hole in his body as she cried, wanting to touch him but afraid she' hurt him more. She slapped his cheeks a bit as he groaned, unable to focus on anything until she saw him look at her.  
"Kagome, I'm-I'm glade. . . Your safe. . ." He choked out as he coughed up some blood, his focus slipping as he closed his eyes.  
"Inuyasha! Don't go, please don't. I-I love you." She cried as she watched him go unconscious, only to see a smile grace his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

"I love you." Inuyasha heard as he smiled only to have everything go black, and the pain go away, just like he was asleep, with no dreams, just a dark black void. That was until he remember he had to tell someone something, maybe it was better to just let go. _But what was it? _He wondered until he remember, hearing those three words. _No I have someone who loves me. _He remembered, pain slowly creeping back into his stomach and felt himself beginning to breath, he heard a beeping noise, a real annoying and loud sound as he felt his headache and his heart beating in his chest to the rhythm of that annoying ass sound. He groaned opening his eyes to a blinding white light, he briefly wondered if he was dead, only to think it was too painful for him to be dead, or maybe he was in hell, until he in took a breath through his nose, his brain finally registering that he was in fact in a room, and that he had scented strawberries not far to his right, turning his head he saw her, Kagome, sleeping by his head, in a chair, with her head against his arm, he shifted a little to look at her fondly. That's right he had to tell her how he felt about her, he watched as she shifted her head, which was soon looking at him as she opened her eyes, amber and blue eyes staring at each other as Kagome's eyes widened only to see her smile.  
"Inuyasha! Your awake!" She said as he cracked a smile, man he was thirsty, and hungry, but that could wait.  
"Yeah-I am, Kagome." He said he couldn't help but hear the damn heart monitor beep faster as he looked at her.  
"Yes." She said as he smiled, bringing his hand not hooked up to an iv to her face, feeling her lean against it as she looked at him with tears brimming around her eyes.  
"Hey don't cry I'm fine." He said seeing some tears roll down her face.  
"I can't help it, I'm happy your alive." She said as he smiled, making him feel warm again.  
"Me too, I had to tell you something, I was going to die without saying it to you." He said as she reached over and started to massage his ear, if he didn't hurt so much he would have been growling.  
"What was it?" She said as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek.  
"I love you." He said as he saw her eyes and smile widen, only to see more tears run down her face.  
"I love you too." She said as he grinned as he felt his heartbeat pound almost painfully in his chest.  
"Good, can you get me some water?" He asked as he saw her get up and hand him a water bottle. He took it, glad to quench his thirst before he stiffened, remembering his other friends.  
"What about the others?" He asked as she smiled rubbing his head.  
"They are fine, they passed out, from the smoke and gas before that-that snake demon came to my room, it had the ability to sense heat, like a normal snake." He heard her say as he frowned, he knew what she meant.  
"You were brave, I'm proud of you, so when do you testify against Naraku now?" He asked as she sighed.  
"I already did, it's all over, everyone left your room to go get some food in the cafeteria. In fact I was going back with my family when you woke up, you were out for three days. Naraku is going away for good." She said as he frowned, not wanting her to go, but he was glad that bastard got what he deserved, hearing the door open they looked up to see a stream of people come in, he recognized his team members, but he saw three unknown people who he knew to be Kagome's family.  
"Inuyasha that's my little brother Souta." She said pointing to a young kid with the same raven black hair and brown eyes.  
"My mom, and grandpa." She said pointing at a lady with short brown hair and an old man.  
"Oh thank you so much, all of you, for keeping her safe. I hope you don't become a strangers" Said the woman as he saw her tear up, as Sango patted the woman.  
"Thank you ma'am, she is great company." She said as Inuyasha blushed about it.  
"It was nothing." He mumbled as Kagome's mother smiled at him.  
"I bet you guys were way cool too." Souta said as he heard Kagome laugh and look at Inuyasha as he enjoyed the company.  
"I too am grateful you saved my only granddaughter." The old man said bowing as Inuyasha and the others thanked him.  
"Kagome, honey, we need to leave now, Souta has school, get your cloths dear." Her mother said gently as he frowned, glancing at Kagome as he saw her reach into her pocket and take his hand, he tilted his head feeling paper in his hand as he watched her pick up her bag and leave as she glanced at them before looking at Inuyasha.  
"Thank you all so much, I wish you the best." She said looking at Inuyasha as he waved, seeing her wave back as they left. Inuyasha sighed as she went before he saw all his friends break out into a grin as they came over.  
"Your lucky you're a half demon, or you'd be dead." Miroku said, looking like he was about to hit his arm but thought better of it.  
"I know." He said rolling his eyes.  
"What's this?" He asked pointing at the paper in his hand, blinking Inuyasha looked at it, forgetting Kagome gave it to him.  
"It's from Kagome, it's her address. . ." He said not able to contain his smile, until he saw all his friends grinning at him.  
"Congrats man look at you go, I guess my talent at charming the ladies rubbed off on you." Miroku said as Inuyasha scoffed, regretting it as he felt pain shoot in his body and everyone laughed, at he hoped, at Miroku.  
"We're just glad your okay, damn snake demons are quiet, thank the stars that he didn't use something deadly or we'd be dead, the police arrived when the safe house alarms went off, it looks like someone accidentally gave away too much information about our whereabouts." Miroku said as Inuyasha sighed, glancing at the others, he in took a breath before knitting his eyebrows together. He sniffed again, scenting something a bit different about one of them, looking at each one of them.  
"What is it boy?!" Miroku teased as he saw Sango roll her eyes.  
"Miroku." She said as Inuyasha glared at Miroku before narrowing his eyes, at the two wolf demons who looked like they refrained from laughing as they watched him.  
"Why do you smell strange. . ?" He said looking at Ayame who sighed shrugging as he looked at her mate.  
"Well we were going to wait." She said as she looked at Kouga with a big grin a he held her closer to him, as he rolled his eyes.  
"But it looks like Inuyasha's on to us, you want to tell him?" He asked kissing her cheek as Inuyasha sighed, waiting.  
"Okay, surprise guys we're having a baby!" Ayame said as Sango clapped her hands together and congratulated her friend, he and Miroku spoke of their happiness for them. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Kouga that he had his mate with him and he was here, in pain his gut, he wasn't sure was from his injuries or not.  
"Ugh! How long must I stay here?" He asked as they shrugged.  
"Oh just be happy you're alive, well I have to go, good luck." Sango said as he watched her leave as he closed his eyes, tired or most likely drowse from the drugs in his system.  
"Yeah, and I'm tired as hell." He said through closed eyes drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Lemon warning, I apologize if this sucks but oh well. Thanks Shadow for letting me know I duplicated my chapters, sure I would have found out eventually and fixed it but it amazes me no one pointed this out. Not that it'a a big deal, I just though it was funny.

2 month later

"That's the last of them, thanks for helping me move." Kagome said as Inuyasha set the last of her boxes in his house, clapping his hands together as he watched her walk over to one of her boxes and grabbed a box marked as cloths as she headed into his bedroom, she'd been here often enough to know where that was. Taking his shirt off as he headed into the room, seeing her clad in her underwear as she looked through her cloths box.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, just to see her whirl around to see him sighing in relief.  
"You scared me." She said before she dropped her hand away from her heart as he saw her eyes roam his body followed by a scent that hardened him every time, her arousal. Smelling that he quickly closed the distance between them and grinned looking at her as he scented her once more.  
"Well someone likes what they see." He said as he began to growl when Kagome pressed her hips against his, scenting her again as he groaned from the contact.  
"I'm not the only one." She said, knowing she had felt his growing erection through his pants. He took his arms and ensnared her in an embrace against his body as he looked at her sweet blue eyes, he felt her hands go against his chest, her palms pressing against his nipples, which made him harden even more, he quickly he caught her lips between her as he felt her hand slid up him, going to his ears as she touched them, growling her slowly lowered her onto the bed as they kissed, his hands undoing her bra. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, scenting her arousal followed by her moan, he pulled back, so she could breath, but his lips didn't leave her body as he trailed kisses and nipped her along her face, trailing down her neck to her clavicle, the urge to mark her welling inside him again as he kissed, licked and nipped her there, hearing her moan and smelling her arousal as he had himself grind against her hips, earning him another moan from her as he continued to kiss her there.  
"Would you. . . Be my. . . Mate?" He asked as his lips pressed against her shoulder as he tensed up, waiting for her reaction as her breath evened out.  
"What?" She breathed as he licked her before making his way to her ear.  
"I want you to be my mate." He said, trying to refrain himself from bitting her earlobe, for the sake of her thoughts, he couldn't stand it not being official any longer.  
"You know what. . . That means right? That I'll be yours. . . And you'll be mine." He asked, not quiet able to draw enough air in to speak in a regular way as he waited for her answer.  
"Yes, I want you, and to be yours." She said as he pulled back to look at her with a smile, seeing she meant it.  
"Forever." He breathed as he saw her nod.  
"Forever." She whispered as he crushed lips against hers, he couldn't explain what he felt, he felt like he was the happiest he's ever been, combined with his love for her, and want to be hers. He pulled away the bra from between them as he saw her eyes mirror his emotions as she laid a hand across his cheek. He leaded into it, then bent down and kissed her lips again, trailing kisses down to her shoulder, making his way to the tops of her breast, nipping the flesh there as he used his other hand to knead her other breast as he began kissing the top of her before his mouth closed around a nipple. He heard her moan and felt her arch her back to him as he switched and tented to her other mound as he made his way down her stomach to her navel and circled his tongue around her belly button as he headed down to her lower region, taking off her soaked panties as he waisted no time to give her lower lips a kiss before tracing his tongue around her entrance. He heard moan loudly as he lapped at her slick folds, pinning her lower half down to keep her from jerking away from him as he continued to taste her, his cock painfully pressed against his pants as he began to groan against her lower lip. He loved the sounds she made as he moved to her clit and sucked on the sensitive bud, loving the way she moaned name as his tongue trailed around before going back to entrance to lap at her juices, using his finger to play with her bundle of nerves as he licked her. He loved the scent coming from her, and the sounds she made almost made him want to pull of his the rest of his cloths, but he wanted to pleasure her a bit before he caused her pain. It wasn't long until he felt her inner walls pulse, carefully he stuck a few fingers into her, feeling her hips buckle and he could hear her moan his name, he set his tongue on her clit and lick around her, as she came with a loud scream as he licked her and his fingers clean before he stood up and took the rest of his cloth off. He then got on top of her and kissed her lips as he rolled his hips against hers, feeling his erection rub against her core as he broke the kiss, looking at her as he moved the head of his shaft to her entrance and pushed it in until he reached her hymen and stopped.  
"I need you. . . To bite me. . . On the shoulder." He managed to say as most of his mind was on the pleasure of her tight pussy clamping around him.  
"Okay." She whispered, he wants to push into when he smelt another wave of her arousal, he couldn't help himself as he pulled back a bit and push himself back to her barrier as she moaned, he set her mouth against his own clavicle, as he felt her teeth bite him. He snaked a hand between them, resting it against her stomach before thrusted into her, feeling her teeth sink into his flesh, drawing blood as he felt and heard her muffle scream at the pain, his own pain was blocked out by the way her body squeezed his member, damn she was so tight, he never expected her too feel this good. One of his hands held her head as his other started to play with her clit, trying to make her pain leave faster as he whispered apologizes and how much he loved her, until he felt the pressure on his shoulder leave as she let go of her hold on his shoulder. As soon as she did he kissed her, diving his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her, tasting his blood in her mouth, he wanted to move inside but waiting until he began to feel hips press against his as he stopped playing with her clit. He broke the kiss so he could clean his finger before going back to her mouth as he finally began to move inside her, nearly cumming when he felt himself leave her body only to push back into her slowly, the move so erotic it made his eyes close as he stared at her with half opened eyes as he groaned, one of his hand moving to her breast as he began to play with her nipple, capturing one of her sweet moans in while in her mouth. He moved again, slowly as he pulled out and pushed back into her, having to let go of her mouth to breath as he quickened his pace, hearing her pleasure as he began growling again, kissing face her as he thrusted in and out of her, going to her ear and nibbling it as he felt her hands snake up to his hair, gripping it hard as he moved down to her shoulder, to the place he wanted to mark, he began pounding into her faster, waiting for her to climax before he bit and cause her more pain. He slammed his body harder against hers, still careful not to harm her as his cock repeatedly pumped it into her, it wasn't long until he felt her body clamp around him until he heard her scream his name as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, tasting blood as she road out her climax he continued his thrusts, letting go of the hold he had on her mouth before licking the tender flesh over. Feeling his balls tighten he quickened his trusts as her body pulsed around his, with one last thrust he felt his sperm shoot up from the base of his shaft and shot his seed inside of her as he stopped moving, filling her as he moved from her neck to her mouth, giving her a gentle, loving kiss. He felt her hips move against him as his shaft grew again and he began to move inside of her again, easily slipping in and out of her slick folds as their kiss became more passionate, he groaned, playing with one of her nipples as she arched her back to him, he loved how she pressed her chest against him as he made sure to hit her g-spot, breaking away to hear her cries of pleasure. His male pride swelling in his chest knowing he'd caused her pleasure, and will be the only one to do so as long as they live, he felt his ball tighten when her core clamped around his length, and he thought cumming inside her was heaven enough, he loved it even more when he shot his seeds into her and stopped his thrusting to feel her milk him of his seeds breathless he rolled over, still inside of her, so that she was on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her waste as she rested her head on his chest, both breathing heavily.  
"I love you." He said, inhaling her scent as he felt her kiss his chest.  
"I love you too." She whispered against him, it wasn't long until he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep in his arms, he smiled and kissed her head before falling asleep with her.

The end

Thank you too all who like this an I hope your satisfied with the ending. Now that I'm done with this one I can start a new story. Also I realize how terrible my grammar mistakes are, so in the near future I hope to correct them. =P


End file.
